Food
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 87/100: 'Food'. Peeling apples isn't a fun task, and Genesis Rhapsodos is less than impressed to be doing it. If only his stomach would be quiet. Septasonicxx/Lioneh collab. No pairings. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley and anything related to them or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to us o:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genesis Rhapsodos had never been more hungry in his life. His stomach growled and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had been doing so much training recently, now he needed some more energy and a nice rest.

Lying lazily on his bed, Genesis closed his eyes, his stomach sounding like an roll of thunder with an incoming storm.

"Aannggeaaaalll..." He whined, looking defeated. "Make some food, will ya?"

"...what?" Angeal said, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out into space.

"Come on man, I always do the cookin'."

Angeal blinked a few times in disbelief and then reached over beside his bed, picking something up and throwing it at Genesis. Genesis yelled in fright as something landed on him and threw it off him quickly. "Don't do that! You scared me!" Genesis whined. Moving over to see the floor, he checked to see what the object had actually been. "...what's the dumbapple for?" Genesis raised an eyebrow, taking hold of the apple and sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"Get peeling." Angeal said, standing up and making his way towards the kitchen. Genesis looked helplessly at the apple in his palm, knowing that this was pay back for having Angeal always do this kind of job. Letting out a loud and mournful sigh, Genesis flopped back down onto the bed. His eyes closed and the dumbapple rolled from his hand back onto the floor.

"Don't think you can get away with it! Hurry up and get out here!" Angeal called. Genesis scrunched his eyes up tight and groaned, pushing himself up again, grabbing the apple and storming out to the kitchen to find Angeal. The moment that Genesis stepped into the kitchen, Angeal forced a peeler into his hands. With a dejected sigh, the redhead took hold of the apple and the peeler and began slowly taking the purple skin off the piece of fruit.

"...where's Seph, anyway? He should be helping too..." Genesis whined, wondering why he was forced to do all the work.

"Sephiroth stayed back late at ShinRa to do some more training." Angeal said. "And if you would open your eyes for once you would realise you're not doing all the work because I'm helping." Genesis looked over at Angeal and raised an eyebrow.

"You're washing an already clean bowl."

"It's only clean because I washed it, Gen. You just happened to see it when I was done." Angeal sighed, placing the empty bowl into the drying rack. "Now quit complaining and keep peeling."

Genesis let out a mournful sigh yet again, peeling the apple with much contempt.

"Come on, we're not even working on /dinner, Angeal. Why do we bother making this darned pie /first/?"

"You never listened to cooking class at school, did you? Apple pies take a bit longer to cook, so if we put it in now it'll be ready by the time we're finished eating our dinner and onto dessert." Angeal explained.

"You know, I didn't actually want an answer." Genesis said stubbornly. Angeal shrugged and picked up another dumbapple, beginning to peel it with a knife.

In silence, the two childhood friends continued to slowly peel dumbapples, each keeping to themselves.

"Please tell me this is the last one." Genesis moaned, handing Angeal the peeled Banora White.

"Wish granted. You can leave now before your foul mood begins to affect me." Angeal muttered, taking the apple from Genesis. "There is no way I'm doing this again tomorrow night."

"Fine!" Genesis said, waving a hand over his shoulder as he departed from the kitchen. "We'll eat out."

"Yeah, you're paying!" Angeal called. Genesis rolled his eyes and ignored him as he went to his room again, sitting on his bed and slowly lowering himself down so that his head lay on the pillow.

"So.. tired.." he mumbled, closing his eyes. His stomach grumbled again and he ignored it, drifting off into a blissful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N - Septasonicxx: Yay! Another non-yaoi Genesis Rhapsodos one-shot!! I think this ones funny hehe, and cute. Genny is just so cute!! Kawaii! -brick'd-

Lioneh: Ohboy. Gen certainly is the lazy one, isn't he? This fic was probably inspired by the numerous other ones out there that describe the epic task of apple peeling and baking apple pies. -pokes NoBuddy!- Anyway, it was fun to write, especially giving Genesis such a whiny tone of voice xD

Hope you liked!

- Lioneh the cheetion and Dani Monroe


End file.
